The invention relates to an arrangement for the identification of x-ray films with the aid of a patient's data card which can be inserted into the device; a light source and an optical image reproducing system are provided in order to transfer the data onto the x-ray film.
In x-ray examination apparatus, in order to identify x-ray photographs, it is conventional to insert punched-out characterizing letters, most often an L for left and an R for right, into the path of the x-rays and to light-project them during the x-ray exposure. The additional data relating to the patient were often separately light-exposed in the darkroom directly prior to development. Thereby mix-ups could occur, particularly when many x-ray photographs were produced in large clinics. Additional data such as the direction of the radiation relative to the patient were, if at all, plotted later by hand on the developed x-ray photograph with the aid of a pen. This method in which the data were applied to the x-ray sheet film at various times, was not only cumbersome and led to mix-ups again and again, it also led to the result that many details were abandoned.
When using x-ray film cassettes provided with a window, it is known from the German Letters Patent No. 23 27 385 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,962,585 to open the cassette window in a specific arrangement provided therefor. The data of a patient's data card, simultaneously inserted into the arrangement, are light-projected optically in this arrangement onto a field of the x-ray film located therebehind. In order to identify the beam direction, it is possible according to U.S. Pat. No. 3,962,585, to insert the cassette into the light-projection arrangement alongside of two different guides. During the insertion alongside of the one guide, an inverting prism is simultaneously inserted into the beam path so that the lettering is light-projected in mirror-inverted fashion. In this manner, the orientations "ap" (anterior-posterior) and "pa" (posterior-anterior) can be differentiated. However, in this arrangement no possibility exists to light-project additional variable data on the x-ray film. The possibility of mix-ups is also not completely eliminated.
By means of the German Offenlegungsschrift No. 23 46 576 an x-ray examination apparatus with magazine technique is known to light-project the patient's data card directly after the x-ray exposure during the transport of the loose film sheet that was presently exposed. How other constant invariable patient's data, recorded on the patient's card, are to be light-projected is not disclosed in this German Offenlegungsschrift.